The New Arrivals
by DiAngelo'sBlackConverse
Summary: Two new Half-Bloods come to camp. What havoc will go on during their stay? Who is the powerful one? What is Chiron hiding? Why is Nico afraid? Read :) I really suck at summaries please read :)) review too!:))


**A/N - Hey :) This is my third fanfic but my first Percy Jackson one :) The other two are Twilight :) So this is set after The Last Olympian but before The Lost Hero and in my world The Lost Hero happens three years after The Last Olympian so deal with it!:D Please Review! The more Reviews the faster the Chapters come!:)**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything apart from the two new characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Lauren's POV**

Kicked out of my fourth school. This must be some kind of record.

My names Lauren Grey, I'm 13 and up until a few weeks ago I went to a boarding school called "Park Academy". If I'm honest I hated it there and was glad to leave. I got teased constantly for my love of fresh air and I liked thunder too. It spoke to me.

See I went to this school because I'm "troubled". I have ADHD but still, I didn't cause _that _much trouble. But I did get kicked out for the most creative things...

Like in my last school I got kicked out for saying that the teacher had three eyes. Which she did! But apparently nobody else saw it because the school classed that as "abuse". At first I just got a warning but about three weeks after that they told my mum it had gone too far and I had to leave.

Another time I set my school on fire...

Honestly I don't know how but this girl called Berta kept calling me names, pushing me over and pulling my hair. I got so angry and all of a sudden there was this flash of light and the hall was on fire. Of course she came up with some story about how it was me that did it.

So yeh, maybe I was trouble. But who cares.

The thing is I was never alone in getting kicked out. My best friend Kerr was always there with me. We both get kicked out for the same thing. Berta pinned some of the blame on him too for the whole fire incident.

Kerr was just amazing. He had short but long chocolate hair and gorgeous stormy grey eyes. His skin was pale but not as pale as mine, and he had a perfect complexion. He was really intelligent for someone with dyslexia and ADHD.

And in all truth...I liked him A LOT more than just a friend. Now I know what your thinking "oh shes 13 she wouldn't know" but it didn't feel like some crush. It felt like more than that.

So much more.

This time when we got kicked out of school it was a bit more serious

* * *

I screamed at the top of my lungs as it dived for me.

How the hell did a dog the size of an elephant get into my school?!

Wait.

"Kerr?" I called out. Was he okay?

"I'm good." He shouted from the other side of the room.

"Holly Crap!" He shouted as the thing dive bombed him. He jumped out of the way at the last minuet and the dog thing went straight into the desk as it shattered into a million shards.

"Where the heck did that thing come from?!" I shouted as it got up shaking the wood off it's fur.

"Um I don't know! Hell maybe!" He sounded scared but strong.

"What do we do?!" I shouted.

"Kill it somehow! Maybe the sword!" It was very lucky we were in a history classroom.

I grabbed the bronze sword off the wall and pointed it at the beast. It backed away slightly but regained its self and ran for me again.

On instinct I swung the sword at the thing. It passed through it as if it was butter and the monster exploded into yellow dust.

Jackson got up breathing heavily.

"That was...interesting."

Just then a teacher walked in and stood gaping at the mess and the sword in my hand. All he did was point at us and motion for us to go with him.

So we got told it was inappropriate to wreck a classroom just to "play a game". We decided not to tell him about the monster. Enough is enough for one day.

We got informed the next morning that we would not be allowed to attend the academy next year. Kerr was happy as Larry. He hated it here because he gets bullied for being a "geek" because he is smart. Some people need to get a hold of themselves!

"So where we gonna go now?" Kerr asked me. We were sitting on the steps outside his house.

"Um...I actually have no clue." I said truthfully.

"Dad wants me to go to a different school from you." He said with sadness in his voice. "I wont listen to him though. I'm going where you go and thats final!" He said sternly.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I could have stayed like that forever.

"Do you ever feel like you just don't belong here?" I asked him quietly.

"I do. But I don't know where I do belong. I belong where you belong I know that. I just don't know where that is yet..." Tears were filling my eyes. He did want to be with me.

"Same." Was all I said. Then we drifted into comfortable silence.

Until a fricking chariot landed in front of us!

"Lauren, Kerr?" A boy with sea green eyes asked.

I nodded in response.

"You need to come with us." A girl with grey eyes like Kerr's said.

Kerr and I just looked at each other in question.

* * *

**A/N - Please review! The more reviews the faster the chapters!:)) until next time :)**


End file.
